Whitney's return
by Bakura-196
Summary: (Rating may go up) Its been 2 months since the Death of Whitney, but Whitney is still alive, what happens when he comes back for real this time...
1. Whitney:KIA

Chapter one: Whitney:KIA  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Smallville I'm just using it for a story.  
  
"Sir, all radio contact is lost. We don't know where Whitney's platoon is." said one of the officers to the general. "List him under, MIA" "Yes sir" He saluted and walked away from the general. The general sighed, he had lost many men during this operation in Indoniesia.  
  
Whitney loaded his gun. "Come on, we've got to move." "But Whitney, we've lost 2 men, our radio is dead and we have no friggen hope of getting to the b-" before he could finish he was shot through the head. "Move move!" Whitney aimed and fired at 2 people. "Opham! Fire your weapon man!" Opham shot like mad all over the place, he shot atleast someone before he died because he was shot 10 seconds later. "They've got artillery! We have to move out!" shouted one of the men. "Your right, move out!" They started shooting the artillery as they ran, it was no use. "Come on man, get u-" That solider was blown by artillery. They finally got far enough that they were safe but only 4 men remained out of 12. 1 hour later they were hit with artillery and they all died including Whitney. 2 days later they found everyone's body...excpet Whitney's.....  
  
It had been 2 months since everyone found Whitney had died (actually a month and a half if you count the shape shfiter that tried to impersonate Whitney). Clark and Lana had never really hit it off but they still remained extremely good friends. Chole and Pete just hung around them. Pete had never realveled Clark's secret but it was getting harder and harder for Pete to keep. Pete and Clark were doing nothing except Pete was shooting Clark with a shotgun out of boredom. Clark didn't mind. He just melted the bullets with his heat vision. Pete stoped using the shotgun in time because Lex was on his way over and he would have heard the shots.  
  
"Hey Clark." Lex said to Clark. "Lex, what are you doing here?" Clark said. "No reason, I just needed to get away from the mansion. Helen is doing wedding plans because you know, I proposed to her and its driving me nuts." "Um....I think I'll leave." Pete said and walked away, he still didn't like Lex but he liked him better than his father but still inside of him, he hated a part of Lex.  
  
"So you still haven't made a move on Lana, even though the football captin is gone." Lex said. "No...I don't want to seem like a vulture and just take her like that" Clark said. "Clark, you better make a move before someone else does." Lex said. "I rather be her friend becuase she's still a little down becuase of Whitney." Clark said "Good point, she'll probably like you better. But don't let her go Clark..." Lex said.  
  
Lex was a good friend, Clark could never see Lex become his father.  
  
'Lana....I'll make it home for you.' Whitney thought. He knew by now he was listed under KIA but he was almost home...almost...  
  
This is my first Smallville story so go easy on me! R&R please. 


	2. Whitney Alive, but Captured

Chapter 2:Whitney alive, but captured.  
  
Disclamer-I don't own Smallville, I'm just doing this for fun.  
  
Whitney was laying in the grass waiting for the patrol to pass by. When they did he started crawling towards base. Base was another 50 miles away. 'Damn...I have to move faster but how? The patrol will come back if I'm not fast enough, but if I run, I'll be spotted and shot.' Whitney sees a laser on the ground. 'Damn!' Whitney saw the laser get closer to him. He rolled to the side away from the laser. He tried to be quite. He grabed his assualt rifle which was next to him. He took aim at the source of the laser on the ground and switched on his night vision scope. 'Thank God for night vision.' he thought. He pulled the trigger and the gun of the patroller fell next to him. He took the ammo from the gun. Then he felt a cold tube against his neck. 'Shit! Should have known better, patrollers never go alone.' "Get up....Get up!" said the patroller. Whitney got up. He still had a back up pistol in his left pocket. The patroller was to cocky and forgot to search him BEFORE taking him to his lead. Whitney had his hands in the air but watched his left pocket the entire time.It was almost sunrise and Whitney could see the US camp site near by.  
  
Clark entered the Talon to get some coffee(as usual) but really came to see Lana(as usual). "Hey Clark, decaf right?" "Actually no, I think I'll have a black today." Clark said to Lana. "Why the change?" "I have alot of work to do on the farm today, I might need that extra boost." Clark really didn't need the boost. He just wanted to have something different but he really did have alot of work to do on the farm. Clark spotted Clohe typing fast on her labtop. Faster than usual. "What did she have?" Clark asked Lana while serving him coffee. "She had black." "Really?" "But she had 3 cups of it." Clark laughed a little. "Good old hyper Chole." He walked over to Chole and sat down next to her. "Whats the rush?" "Well...thearmyjustfoundthatWhitneyisaPOWbecuasetheyfoundhisassualtriflenear thebaseandtheythinkheisstillalive" Chole said that all in one breath. "Thats some coffee." But Clark heard what she said but he was more confused on how Chole said that, he can go at super speeds but he bets Chole's mouth can beat him anyday. Espically during a caffine rush. Lana over heard and only understood one word:Whitney. "What did you say?" "Thearm-" "English please" "Whitney's alive...but captured."  
  
YesI know its short but its late so I'm just gonna leave you with that much, ok so please R&R and I'll make this story good. 


End file.
